Tabù
by Vika23
Summary: "Niisan …" Il più piccolo fra i due sussurrò quella parola in un soffio quando l'altro tornò a baciarlo con più passione rispetto a prima, posandogli una mano sulla guancia in una carezza gentile.


Itachi e Sasuke salutarono Mikoto con un cenno della mano, osservandola mentre, trascinando la sua pesante valigia, si avviava verso il taxi che l'avrebbe portata lontano da Kyoto per motivi di lavoro, facendola restare fuori di casa per tre giorni.  
Lei salutò i figli con un sorriso solare prima di sparire dietro la portiera della macchina, e loro due continuarono ad osservarla fino a quando scomparve dietro la prima curva.  
Era già capitato che Mikoto andasse via di casa per un po' di tempo, ma mai da quando loro due avevano iniziato ad amarsi in modo non più fraterno, ormai già due anni prima.  
Itachi si sentì invadere da uno strano senso d'inquietudine, realizzando che ora avevano la casa completamente libera; perché sapeva che lui e Sasuke erano vicini a compiere un passo gigantesco nel loro rapporto, oltrepassando un punto dal quale non sarebbero mai potuti tornare indietro, qualcosa di molto più intimo dei baci e delle carezze a cui erano abituati.  
Lo sapeva perché ormai Sasuke era abbastanza grande da voler compiere un passo del genere – Itachi l'aveva capito da come lui si lasciava andare nei loro momenti d'intimità – ed era solo perché lui si rifiutava sempre di andare oltre – per paura di macchiare la purezza di Sasuke – che non avevano ancora oltrepassato quel limite proibito.  
Andò a sedersi sul divano con tutta l'intenzione di non pensare a quelle cose almeno in quel momento, e quando Sasuke gli si sdraiò accanto, posandogli la testa sulle ginocchia, inizialmente non pensò a nulla di male. Poi però si ricordò che suo fratello sapeva essere allo stesso tempo ingenuo ed estremamente malizioso – forse senza nemmeno rendersene conto – e gli venne il sospetto che Sasuke avesse aspettato per giorni il momento in cui sarebbero rimasti a casa da soli.  
Nonostante tutto continuò ad accarezzare la sua testa, e senza accorgersene si chinò verso di lui per baciarlo sulle labbra, senza stupirsi quando il fratello ricambiò il bacio con un certo trasporto.  
"Otouto, che intenzioni hai?" Gli chiese allora, senza girarci troppo intorno, scompigliandogli i capelli.  
Sasuke distolse lo sguardo per non imbarazzarsi.  
"La mamma non ci sarà per un po' di tempo …" Gli fece notare, risultando involontariamente provocante. "Io …"  
Itachi si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, consentendo a Sasuke di sedersi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe.  
"Questo non cambia nulla, è comunque troppo presto per te … anche se credi di esserlo, non sei pronto."  
"Ti sbagli." Si affrettò a ribattere il più piccolo fra i due. "Ci ho pensato più di quello che credi; è inutile che continui a fermarti ogni volta che stiamo per fare quel passo … io non ho paura di …"  
Il fratello più grande sbuffò nuovamente, accarezzando le ciocche di capelli sulla fronte di Sasuke.  
"Vedremo … in ogni caso non è opportuno forzare la cosa."  
Istintivamente abbracciò il fratello stringendolo a sé, scostandosi dalle sue labbra quando lui provò a baciarlo e facendogli appoggiare la fronte contro il suo petto.  
"Non ora, Sasuke …non …"  
Restarono abbracciati in quel modo per un po' di tempo, fino a quando Itachi si ritrovò ad accarezzare quasi senza rendersene conto la schiena del fratello, infilando una mano sotto la sua maglietta e salendo fino al petto, trasportato dal solito sentimento che gli impediva di essere razionale. Nonostante si fosse imposto giusto poco prima di non fare nulla – come se avessero aspettato che Mikoto uscisse da casa solo per quello – finì per farsi trasportare dalle sensazioni, baciando il collo di Sasuke nelle zone che sapeva essere più sensibili e continuando a toccare il suo corpo con delle carezze bollenti.  
Lui si aggrappò con forza alle spalle del fratello maggiore, e in un attimo si ritrovarono sdraiati sul divano, uno sopra l'altro, con Itachi sopra e Sasuke sotto.  
"Niisan …"  
Il più piccolo fra i due sussurrò quella parola in un soffio quando l'altro tornò a baciarlo con più passione rispetto a prima, posandogli una mano sulla guancia in una carezza gentile.  
Continuarono in quel modo per un po', staccandosi uno dall'altro solo per riprendere fiato. Quando Itachi afferrò i bordi della maglia di Sasuke lui alzò le braccia per aiutarlo a sfilargliela, e in pochi secondi si ritrovò a petto nudo sotto al fratello, arrossendo un po' di imbarazzo. Non pensò nemmeno lontanamente di fermarlo, anche perché era già capitato loro di arrivare a quel punto.  
Sasuke chiamò il nome di Itachi quando lui gli sfiorò il petto con una carezza, e mentre il fratello avvicinava le labbra alla sua pelle, capì che questa volta c'era qualcosa di diverso, e che probabilmente non si sarebbero fermati.  
Dopotutto era quello che voleva e quello che aveva chiesto, ma realizzarlo gli fece comunque mancare un battito. Socchiuse gli occhi abbandonandosi ai tocchi di Itachi, affondando le mani fra i suoi capelli mentre lui lo baciava sempre più in basso sulla pancia, facendolo rabbrividire di piacere.  
Si accorse di essere già fin troppo eccitato, e arrossì come un pomodoro quando lo notò anche il fratello.  
"Io … io …"  
Itachi andò a slacciargli la cerniera dei pantaloni sorridendogli appena in modo malizioso, ma si bloccò di colpo quando si accorse che ora Sasuke era evidentemente teso.  
"Otouto … forse dovremmo fermarci."  
Si sentì tremendamente in colpa per essersi spinto fino a quel punto dopo essere stato il primo a imporsi di non fare nulla, ma lui lo costrinse a non andarsene, afferrandolo per un polso.  
"Continua …" Gli chiese Sasuke, senza guardarlo negli occhi. "Non voglio che ti fermi."  
"Non posso … io …"  
"Niisan, ho 16 anni ormai … sono abbastanza grande per queste cose …"  
Itachi – dopo un momento di esitazione - tornò a baciarlo sulle labbra lentamente, preso dalla voglia irrefrenabile di toccarlo ma nello stesso tempo un po' insicuro, sussurrando delle parole mentre gli sfiorava le labbra.  
"Non voglio che tu ti senta a obbligato a fare questo passo solo per me … davvero otouto, non …"  
"Non lo faccio per te."  
Si limitò a rispondere Sasuke, mentre tornava a posare le labbra su quelle dell'altro. Si aggrappò forte ad Itachi, avvolgendo le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi ed irrigidendosi un attimo quando percepì qualcosa tramite la stoffa dei suoi pantaloni.  
"Niisan …"  
Si inarcò verso di lui senza rendersene conto, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito quando Itachi gli accarezzò il petto, tornando poi a slacciargli i pantaloni e afferrandone i bordi con tutta l'intenzione di sfilarglieli. Sasuke lo guardò negli occhi incitandolo ad andare avanti, e presto si trovò quasi del tutto nudo, con addosso solo i boxer.  
Itachi era diventato tremendamente esitante: voleva continuare ma nello stesso tempo aveva il timore di turbare il fratello in qualche modo, ed era invaso dalla paura tremenda di sbagliare tutto con lui, nella loro prima volta.  
Perché Sasuke era una persona tremendamente pura, e Itachi non voleva macchiarlo con un gesto del genere; non credeva di avere il diritto di caricare sulle sue spalle il peso di quello che comportava un amore fra loro due. Si era già posto quei problemi quando avevano iniziato ad amarsi, ma davanti a quel passo importante non poteva fare a meno di ripensarci; perché sapeva che quello era un punto da cui non si poteva più tornare indietro, in modo assoluto e definitivo.  
Allora guardò negli occhi Sasuke, ed ebbe la conferma definitiva che lui voleva andare avanti ed era pronto dal suo sguardo.  
Lo sollevò di peso, percorrendo le scale per andare al piano superiore con lui in braccio ed avviandosi verso la propria camera.  
Fece stendere Sasuke sul letto con delicatezza, portandosi di nuovo sopra di lui, e guardandolo negli occhi. Lo trovò immensamente bello, e in uno slancio di affetto finì per abbracciarlo con forza, posandogli dei baci casti – nonostante il momento non lo fosse – sulle guance.  
Non stavano parlando poi molto, eppure era incredibile il modo in cui riuscivano a comunicare solo scambiandosi dei semplici sguardi o attraverso i gesti. Itachi si prese un momento per riflettere su cosa fare, per pensare davvero se fosse il caso di andare oltre o no.  
"Sasuke … sei sicuro di voler continuare?"Chiese alla fine.  
Lui si limitò ad annuire timidamente, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alle sue spalle e guardandolo con i suoi occhi neri e profondi.  
"Si …"  
Chiuse gli occhi quando Itachi andò a sfilargli i boxer, e sentendosi il suo sguardo puntato addosso non ebbe il coraggio di riaprirli.  
Il fratello si soffermò ad osservare la sua pelle candida e chiara, con la muscolatura agile ma ben evidente. Evitò di guardarlo in modo troppo invadente, perché non l'aveva mai visto nudo in un'occasione come quella e non voleva metterlo in imbarazzo, e senza chiedere a Sasuke di farlo cominciò a spogliarsi a sua volta.  
Lui lo guardò mentre si spogliava, e a differenza di Itachi non si fece sfuggire nessun centimetro della pelle del fratello, non pensando minimamente di poter essere provocante con quello sguardo; quell'essere innocente ma allo stesso tempo tremendamente malizioso di Sasuke era una caratteristica che Itachi aveva sempre amato, e anche in quel momento gli piacque lo sguardo così pieno d'inconsapevole desiderio con cui lui lo stava guardando.  
Il maggiore si portò nuovamente sopra al fratello, e prese ad accarezzarlo dolcemente, beandosi di come Sasuke sussurrava il suo nome ad ogni tocco. Iniziò baciandolo sulle labbra, per poi scendere verso il suo collo, lasciandogli piccoli morsi e andando sempre più in basso.  
"Niisan…"  
Sasuke andò istintivamente a toccarsi in basso – arrossendo d'eccitazione – quando Itachi gli accarezzò il ventre, e a quel punto lui capì che il fratellino era pronto.  
Prima di continuare cercò nuovamente il suo sguardo, osservando i suoi occhi neri con tutta la dolcezza di cui era capace. Sapeva che lui non gli avrebbe chiesto di fermarsi – ed infondo era il primo a voler continuare, arrivati a quel punto – ma aveva paura: di fargli del male, di sbagliare qualcosa e prima di tutto di sconvolgerlo emotivamente.  
Avrebbe potuto continuare i preliminari ancora per un po' di tempo – giusto per riflettere ancora su quello che stavano per fare – ma non voleva spingersi a fare cose troppo ardite con Sasuke già dalla prima volta.  
Prendendo un po' di coraggio fece per sollevare una delle gambe del fratello, e rimase abbastanza stupito quando lui si voltò di colpo, a pancia in giù, sprofondando la testa nel cuscino e inarcandosi leggermente. Suo malgrado Itachi non poté impedirsi di fare pensieri poco casti nel vederlo così, ma si affrettò a scacciarli; poi abbracciò il fratello da dietro, con delicatezza, andando a sussurrargli qualcosa all'orecchio, e posando una mano sul suo ventre per accarezzarlo con dolcezza, come se volesse calmarlo.  
"Sei proprio certo di voler continuare?"  
Sasuke mosse impercettibilmente la testa. Non voleva fermarsi, e anzi era abbastanza eccitato da desiderare con tutto se stesso di andare avanti, ma non poteva negare di essere un po' spaventato. Aveva fatto di tutto per apparire pronto agli occhi di Itachi, ma si rendeva conto solo in quel momento di cosa volesse dire un atto fisico come quello.  
Il modo in cui il fratello prese a baciarlo sulle spalle, mentre attendeva una risposta, era tremendamente dolce, e Sasuke si sentì in qualche modo rassicurato.  
"Si …" Rispose alla fine, nascondendo di nuovo il viso nel cuscino.  
"Guardami però …otouto."  
Lui scosse la testa leggermente, in un modo che Itachi trovò tremendamente infantile ed adorabile.  
"Mi vergogno …"  
Itachi decise di non insistere, lasciandosi anzi sfuggire un sorriso intenerito a quelle parole di Sasuke, e si sciolse per un attimo da quell'abbraccio, andando ad inumidirsi le dita con un po' di saliva. Fissò Sasuke in basso, soffermandosi prima sulla sua schiena e poi sul resto del suo corpo così bello, e quando appoggiò le dita sulla sua apertura lui si fece scappare un forte gemito.  
Entrò in lui con le dita per prepararlo, e nonostante gli costasse un po' di fatica aspettare non se la sentì di continuare quando capì che suo fratello era pronto. Si sorprese quando Sasuke si girò, ora guardandolo negli occhi con desiderio.  
Lo abbracciò istintivamente, e per qualche secondo rimasero in quel modo; poi Itachi prese ad accarezzargli una guancia, baciandolo sulle labbra morbide. Non avrebbe osato andare avanti se Sasuke non l'avesse incitato chiamando il suo nome ed aggrappandosi forte alle sue spalle.  
Il più grande pensò che quel momento fosse dolce e tremendamente eccitante insieme, e per un attimo desiderò di restare in quel modo per sempre, con Sasuke sotto di sé completamente nudo. Poi però il fratello sussurrò di nuovo il suo nome, impaziente, e allora Itachi entrò in lui con una spinta del bacino, cercando di essere il più delicato possibile per non fargli male.  
Gli mancò un battito quando lo sentì gemere di dolore; per poi scoprire che aveva gli occhi lucidi e pieni di lacrime.  
"Sasuke … scusa …"  
Gli posò dei baci delicati sulle guancie, per asciugargli le lacrime. "Non è il caso di continuare, non voglio farti male …"  
"Vai avanti … "Lo incitò Sasuke, ansimante, mentre cercava di abituarsi a quella presenza dentro di sè.  
Itachi rimase fermo per diverso tempo, esitante, e quando riprese a spingere dentro il corpo di Sasuke cercò di farlo con estrema delicatezza, perché non voleva fargli del male.  
Il fratello più piccolo inizialmente pensò che provare quel dolore fosse normale, e cercò di resistere, ma finì per spaventarsi quando sentì una fitta particolarmente acuta che gli attraversò tutta la schiena, e istintivamente fermò Itachi.  
Si abbandonò alle sue carezze rassicuranti, facendo dei profondi respiri per rilassarsi un pochino.  
"Vuoi che smetta, Sasuke?"  
Lui scosse la testa senza parlare, stringendosi ad Itachi talmente forte da graffiargli la schiena, e quando il fratello prese a spingere di nuovo dentro di lui – sempre piano per fargli il meno male possibile – si morse le labbra per non farsi sfuggire nessun suono.  
Le fitte di dolore si fecero via via meno intense, sostituendosi a una sensazione piacevole che lo spinse ad abbandonarsi completamente al fratello e ad ansimare il suo nome.  
Itachi andò a toccarlo in basso, per spingerlo al limite, e dopo una serie di spinte intense che fecero perdere a Sasuke in controllo delle sue sensazioni, entrambi arrivarono all'apice di tutto quello quasi nello stesso momento.  
Il più grande si abbandonò sopra Sasuke con un sospiro di piacere, e rimasero in quel modo per qualche minuto, aspettando che i respiri di entrambi si fossero calmati.  
Poi lui si lasciò scivolare di lato, andando ad accarezzare la guancia destra del fratellino con estrema dolcezza.  
"Sasuke …"Lo chiamò, posandogli un bacio casto sulla fronte. Si sentiva sfinito e aveva addosso ancora la piacevole sensazione di prima: ma la cosa che percepiva con maggiore intensità era un groppo di emozioni proprio all'altezza dello stomaco. Aveva paura di sentire le parole di Sasuke – paura di averlo turbato in qualche modo – ma nello stesso tempo non riuscì davvero a pentirsi di quello che avevano fatto; perché segretamente aveva sempre atteso il giorno in cui lui e Sasuke si sarebbero spinti fino a quel punto, anche se non aveva mai voluto forzare suo fratello, perché lo aveva sempre ritenuto troppo piccolo sia a 14 che a 15 anni.  
Se quel giorno erano arrivati fino a tanto era solo perché Itachi aveva dovuto riconoscere che a 16 anni Sasuke aveva acquisito quel minimo di maturità che gli consentiva di essere consapevole delle sue scelte, e che soprattutto era almeno un po' pronto per un certo tipo di cose.  
"Otouto, spostati un attimo … non voglio che tu prenda freddo, è meglio che ci copriamo."  
Lui obbedì senza aggiungere nulla, e quando Itachi sollevò le coperte vi si infilò subito sotto, un po' in imbarazzo nel rendersi conto che erano entrambi completamente nudi. Quando Itachi lo raggiunse Sasuke si rannicchiò contro il suo petto, sentendosi particolarmente in vena di carezze e coccole.  
Nonostante il dolore che aveva percepito all'inizio pensò davvero che fosse stato tutto perfetto, e si sentì invadere da un'ondata di affetto per il fratello, arrossendo quando gli vennero in mente i ricordi di poco prima.  
Avvicinò le labbra a quelle di Itachi, abbandonandosi ai suoi baci.  
"Hai sentito tanto male otouto?"Gli chiese lui, preoccupato, afferrandogli una mano sulla quale appoggiò delicatamente le labbra.  
"Un po' si …"Ammise lui in un sussurro, la voce attutita dal corpo del più grande. "Però tu mi hai fatto stare bene, non importa se ho sentito dolore all'inizio..."  
Sasuke chiuse gli occhi quasi senza rendersene conto, stanco dopo quello che avevano fatto lui e Itachi, e finì per addormentarsi fra le braccia del fratello, cullato dal suo profumo e dalle sue parole dolci appena sussurrate.  
"Ti amo tanto, otouto."


End file.
